The present invention relates to the use of a smartcard as a user interface and storage device for information, and in particular, to a method of programming the smartcard.
The invention has been developed primarily for use with remote control systems, and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that field of use.
Control pads of various types are known and used across a relatively wide variety of fields. Typically, such pads include one or more keys, buttons or pressure responsive areas which, upon application of suitable pressure by a user, generate a signal which is supplied to associated control circuitry.
Unfortunately, prior art control pads are somewhat limited, in that they only allow for a single configuration of keys, buttons or pressure sensitive areas. However, standard layouts rarely exist in a given field. Thus, a user is frequently compelled to learn a new layout with each control pad they use. For example many automatic teller machines (xe2x80x9cATMsxe2x80x9d) and electronic funds transfer at point of sale (xe2x80x9cEFTPOSxe2x80x9d) devices use different layouts, notwithstanding their relatively similar data entry requirements. This can be potentially confusing for a user who must determine for each control pad the location of buttons required to be depressed. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that such control pads frequently offer more options than the user is interested in, or even able to use.
Overlay templates for computer keyboards and the like are known. However they are relatively inflexible in design terms and require a user to correctly configure the system with which the keyboard is associated, each time the overlay is to be used.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a prior art system 1 using a control template in the form of a smartcard 10 as an interface system. The smartcard 10 includes a storage means in the form of an on-board memory chip 19 for storing mapping data associated with control indicia, such as indicia 22 and 24 printed on a laminar substrate 12.
The smartcard 10 also includes data contacts 18, visible on the back view of the smartcard 10 and shown in FIG. 2. The data contacts 18 are electrically connected to the on-board memory chip 19.
In use, the smartcard 10 is inserted into a controller 2, and in particular into a template receptacle 4 of the controller 2. The controller 2 also includes a viewing area 6 through which the inserted smartcard 10 is visible. A sensor means in the form of a substantially transparent pressure sensitive membrane 8 is also provided, covering the viewing area 6. In use the pressure sensitive membrane 8 covers the upper face 16 of the smartcard 10, allowing the control indicia to be visible.
Data reading means is provided in the form of exposed contacts 7 and associated control circuitry (not shown). The exposed contacts 7 are arranged to contact with the data contacts 18 of the smartcard 10.
The exposed contacts 7 and associated circuitry are configured to read the mapping data associated with the control indicia from the memory chip 19, either automatically upon insertion of the smartcard 10 into the control template receptacle 4, or selectively in response to a signal from the controller 1. This signal can, for example, be transmitted to the smartcard 10 via the exposed contacts 7 and data contacts 18.
Once the mapping data associated with the control indicia 14 has been read, a user can press areas of the pressure sensitive membrane 8 on or adjacent to the underlying control indicia 22 and 24. By sensing the pressure on the pressure sensitive membrane 8 and referring to the mapping data, the controller 1 can deduce which of the control indicia 22 or 24 the user has pressed.
However, this prior art arrangement has the disadvantage that it has to be programmed using external devices, such as a computer (not illustrated). In such a system, the computer sends data through a cable to a device which stores that data on the smartcard 10. Such a device may form a part of a card printer and the card programming may occur on the same occasion as the printing on the smartcard 10.
Low cost manual data capture artefacts, which do not require relatively high-cost data input devices are also available. These include fill-in forms and punch cards. In the case of punch cards, a paper card is punched with holes and read using an optical reader. Paper forms also exists with regions that can be blacked with a pencil and scanned with an optical reader. However, these systems suffer from various disadvantages, including very low data storage-capacity. Another is the cost associated with converting the data to machine-readable format, requiring relatively high-cost transducers in the form of optical detectors. Yet another is the inability or inconvenience associated with correcting or changing entry errors.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least substantially ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of programming data into a memory of an electronic card, said electronic card having a substrate with at least a first index, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, said method comprising the steps of:
detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; and
writing data into said memory, said data prescribing a function associated with said first index upon subsequent interaction with said area on said surface associated with said first index.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of programming data into a memory of an electronic card, said electronic card having a substrate with at least a first index, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, said method comprising the steps of:
detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; and
writing data into said memory, said data recording an occurrence of said user interaction with said first index.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of programming data into a memory of an electronic card, said electronic card having a substrate with at least a first index, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, said method comprising the steps of:
detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; and
writing data into said memory, said data recording a current context of use at an instance of said user interaction with said first index.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, and means for detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; said memory comprising:
code for writing data into said memory, said data prescribing a function associated with said first index upon subsequent interaction with said area on said surface associated with said first index.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, and means for detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; said memory comprising:
code for writing data into said memory, said data recording an occurrence of said user interaction with said first index.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, and means for detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; said memory comprising:
code for writing data into said memory, said data recording a current context of use at an instance of said user interaction with said first index.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card system comprising:
an information appliance;
an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory; and
an electronic card interface in communication with said information appliance and for receiving said electronic card, said electronic card interface comprising:
a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible;
means for detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; and
means for writing data into said memory, said data prescribing a function performed by said information appliance and associated with said first index upon subsequent interaction with said area on said surface associated with said first index.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card system comprising:
an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory; and
an electronic card interface for receiving said electronic card, said electronic card interface comprising:
a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible;
means for detecting a user interaction with all area on said surface associated with said first index; and
means for writing data into said memory, said data recording all occurrence of to said user interaction with said first index.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic card comprising a substrate with at least a first index and a memory, wherein said electronic card is inserted in an electronic card interface having a substantially transparent surface through which said first index of said electronic card is visible, and means for detecting a user interaction with an area on said surface associated with said first index; said memory comprising:
code for writing data into said memory, said data prescribing a function associated with said first index upon subsequent interaction with said area on said surface associated with said first index.